midwinter dream
by khaos theory alice
Summary: kagkur ockyo rated for pottymouths and darker stuff a play bring 4 different people together or further apart?
1. life before the play

It's me again with a new story. ill update the old one when I get 7 more reviews for it. and for me to update this one it will take 10.once again this is a Yu Yu hakusho and inu yasha cross over but im also adding furuba into it and the other girl in this story yoshimi is my best friend kyo's darkelf and I want you to check out her story sbvb it stands for sexy British vampire bokura. it is quite interesting and im might get a little cameo in it. well since my summary on the front prolli isn't to good here is another better one. and chichiro is another friend of my but her name is shippo but we can't use that name in this story cuz to much confusion

Summary: yyhxinuxfb oc/kyo kag/kur san/hiei mir/botan oc/inu kik/sess yus/kei kuw/yuk yuki/? Haru/hana uo/? Kagu(fb)/jin ?/hari shi/shiz Kagura/koenma koga/ayame (all the ? Mean you can review to be put wit them or suggest some other character in one of the three shows to be with the character) kagome the school outcast they would rather forget gets into trouble with the school and it is put in the play to learn a little responsibility. but other problems are brewing overhead at home and school .egos clash and personalities collide but can the three stars of the show bring her out of the darkness or drag her farther in. alternate universe high school fic.

Well on with the fic. enjoy

A midwinter dream

"Oh joy another day of everyone lecturing me"a girl with blue and black streak hair muttered darkly."oh well I won't be here much longer"she whispered"not that anyone will care"she started walking down the hall when"ompf itai"she muttered"watch it you satanic whore" the prep yelled at the girl."oh you must be one of minamo's or sohma's little bitches" she said giving a little black smirk."besides I worship noone but I do happen to know the perfect hex if you piss me off so go worship your little pretty boys before it's to late"she threatened darkly "eep"the girl ran off shuddering.'gods that girl is a moron next thing you know she is going to be running off a cliff because someone told her to.'she thought sweat dropping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2nd period art~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing miss higurashi I thought I told you to do this" mrs. Howell(heehee I got the inspiration from my actual art teacher mrs.howell how she ever landed herself a man I will never know but I feel sorry for the poor fool) said pointing to the horrendous example of a drawing they where supposed to be doing."well I choose to sustain the right not to use my abilities to create a picture that would shame me for the rest of my mortal life and use my abilities to a horrible extent."she replied coldly to the flaming teacher."I will give you one chance to apologize higurashi kagome"she said venom in her voice ready to mull in the pleasure of making higurashi apologize to her almost sending her into a maniacal grin."no"she whispered"what did you say"she almost yelled enraged at the arrogant bitch of a student."I refuse"she replied"that's it to the office you-"she didn't finish her sentence. higurashi left just as quietly as she entered.

"interesting"hana muttered"what's so interesting"uo asked curious of what caught hana's attention away from her book(one of shigure's "dimestore crap"novels)."that girl her electrical waves are...strange"she said dropping the subject intent on finding out what would happen to the doomed star-crossed lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~principle's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss higurashi what am I going to do with you?"the principle asked perplexed"you refuse to conform to society(kyo's and me:boo never conform to society it is evil) or reach out of your ball of seclusion and refuse to ask for help rather you go and show the world the cold shoulder. You're a smart girl higurashi you just need to be a little nicer to people and apply yourself you could be top in class. How bout I schedule a conference with your parents on Tuesday? now that I think about it I've never had a conference with them."he said giving a warm smile to the girl."im sorry but they won't be able to attend... ever" she muttered.

"Yeah yeah im going to the damn office already" a male voice yelled out.

"Mr. Sohma two other students are coming in."the intercom rang out."oh god"he muttered already rubbing his temples 'it's to early in the morning for this' he thought. then entered a girl with a spray can in a black out fit with a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes(think soujiro people) and a disgruntled orange haired boy in tan cargo pants and a blue hoodie zipped up so you couldn't see his shirt (ooo I bet it has bad words on it naughty little boy!). the girl did a peculiar thing she started to spray paint happy bunny(the one that has it showing kiss my ass)on his door.'yep I shouldn't have gotten out of bed to day.'he thought"ahem yoshimi could you please throw it away the spray can"he said pointing to the trash can. she did as she was told and threw it in with out missing. then she took out a pen and started drawing happy bunny on her hands then she moved on and drew a happy bunny on the boys face"hey get off of me!"the boy yelled at the girl while she continued drawing undisturbed by the noise then she started to graffiti on her shoes after she finished off the boys face.*whole room sweat drops*"would to please wait outside by the door while I finish off talking to higurashi and don't even think about walking out the of the school kyo."he yelled after him."Hey hari do you have any paper by any chance"yoshimi asked sweetly."if you stop drawing on everything you come in contact with then yes"he replied"okay" he handed her a stack of papers and she started to draw a beautiful anime girl then...she fell asleep on kyo."hey get off of me" he yelled."kyo just go stand outside"hari said a migraine coming on. 

"So miss higurashi why can't your parents come" he said taking on a serious tone that said there was no dropping the subject."are they dead?"he said sympathy in his voice as he could feel her already falling back into herself."they might as well be"she muttered hair falling into her face."would you like to talk to the councilor?"he said giving a rare joke to try to make her smile."what do you think"she said frostily."well maybe another time I need time to think how we could work something out but know if you don't mind I must attend to those two but I would like you to stay here and ill announce your punishment after they tell me why they are here and I will announce their punishment as well."he told the girl while she tried to inch out the door.'DAMMIT' her mind cursed "come in"hari yelled.

"Well yoshimi why are you here AGAIN"he said putting emphasis on the again."well this prep insulted my clothes so I spray painted a happy bunny on her locker as payback"she said smiling again."yoshimi why must we go through this again ill tell you your punishment after I hear what kyo did."she nodded off during this and fell on kyo"now kyo what did you do this time? No wait I already know you fought with yuki again"he said with the 'kyo-I-know-you-did-that-so-you-better-not-lie-to-me' look"n-yeah"he grumbled like a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. At that time yoshimi chose to fall off of kyo and into the desk...hard"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"she yelled and started balling like a baby kag o_o kyo O.O hari u.u# yosh ;.; 

hari stuck out a lollipop so she would quiet down"now lets go to the nurse and ill tell your punishment and shigure get over here"hari yelled at the vice principle."cooming"he said in his usual sing song voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nurses office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

shigure and hari whispered in the corner about god knows what when they finally came out of their huddle."we have decided that your punishment shall be-

ain't I just so evil. gotta hate them damn cliffies. well gotto go before you guys spear me to death oh by the way. You can flame me on all my ficcies they will be appreciated as they will be used to make a bonfire to kill tohru, kikyo, tomoe, shishio, naraku, ect, ect, ja ne.


	2. punishment

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

A/B: Hi. Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Heehee they couldn't keep me in that insane asylum forever . . . mu hahahahahahahahah!

Oh yeah I forgot to put up the disclaimer this is the only one you will ever see in this story you evil lawyers. Is that okay with you?

Lawyer dudes: um . . . yeah I guess if we get to go bug yoshimi . . .

Yoshimi:noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogets soc stuffed in mouthmhmhm

everyone: thank god

me: okay

disclaimer: I own nothing except a bunch of anime, magna, and other anime stuff. And a copy of a midsummer night dream. And my new hiei toy grrr dammit they ran out of kurama toys. bastards

AniMegurl: yeah it happens to me but I don't speak up to the teachers because if I did I would be dead and there would be no story.

E/R: takes out sock Hi! It's Yoshimi. I'm the editor of this story and I have been given permission to write my own crap. E/R is me and that means Editor Rantings, and A/B is Kagome-one-chan and that means Author Bitching. See ya'!

Okay now on with the story.

last time:

Shigure and Ha'ri whispered in the corner about god knows what when they finally came out of their huddle."We have decided that your punishment will be-

now:

"To participate in the school play"Ha'ri said. "As the stars that is stupid Kyo is going to be Demetrius and your love interest shall be"-

'Please not Kagura...' Kyo thought desperately.

"The lovely Yoshimi-kun as Helena."Shigure sang out.

Kyo let out audible sigh. 'Thank god it's not Kagura. Shit! She's going to kill me!' Kyo thought.

'And this is punishment how? I was going to be in the play until I got in trouble the last time....besides he is kinda cute...and he has a nice ass' Yoshimi thought happily as she leaned over to check him out.

E/R: Well he does... glomp grope I LOVE YOU KYO!!!!

"And you Kagome-kun will be Hermia. "Shigure told her smiling.

"You should wipe that smile off your face Sohma-san. Your play is going to be useless since you won't have any one to play Lysander as soon as word gets out that im to be in the play as their love interest," Kagome said slyly as she mentally smirked at her logic.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong kagome kun we do have someone and he won't be backing out," Shigure said happily.

"Oh and who is the idiot your pairing me with?" Kagome asked getting ready to bring out her book of tricks to pull on the fool.

Shigure leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Suichi Minamo" he said like it was some big secret.

"WHAT!!!!" she screeched as soon as he uttered the name."I am not dealing with that pompous ass and his stupid horde of hoars! It's bad enough I have to see them in class, but now they are going to bitch at me all day that if I lay a hand on their precious Suichi they will kill me. Like they could, but still their stupid screechy voices are annoying. And now that I think about it, I don't have to stand for this shit, so fuck you Im leaving!!!" she yelled at the two and walked out of the room flipping them off when ...

A.b.: Ya' know, if I really wanted to be evil, I would stop right here.stares out at audience as they pull out squirrel bombs Um... well... don't worry I'm continuing so please don't hurt me!!! TT

E/R: Don't worry! I'll protect you with the SKUNK GRENADES OF DOOM!!!!

Kurama's POV

"Suichi Minamo please come to the office. I repeat Suichi Minamo please come to the office. Thank you."the intercom rang out as the teacher excused me from class.

'I wonder what's going on I haven't been called to the office in awhile and I doubt we have a new student that needs showing around...' I asked myself as I reached the office.

"Ah there you are Suichi you can head right in" Ms. Keade told me when all of the sudden I heard yelling coming from the office.

"What is going on in there?" I asked a bit perplexed.

"Why don't you go on in and find out?"she said a glint in her eyes that I couldn't quite read.

Well here I go. I opened the door when I accidently crashed into a beautiful girl with cascading black hair with wisps of blue surrounding her delicate porcelain face. It was almost unflawed except for 5 scars down the left side of her face. I wonder what could have possibly caused that? I couldn't see her eyes for they where hidden by her bangs.

I bashfully apologized for running into her and tried to help her up when I caught sight of bandages poking out of her black sleeved arms when she whispered "let me go"so lightly I could barely hear it so I replied with a "huh?"causing her to snarl at me revealing burning red brown eyes with flecks of black mixed in directed at me.

"I said let me go asshole" she pulled her arm out of my hand and ran out of the office.

"Who was she?" I asked staring down the hall where she left.

"That is your partner for the school play Higurashi, Kagome" Ha'ri said shaking his head. Had he seen the hidden fear and bandages as well?

Kagome's POV

I ran into someone

"I'm so sorry miss! Let me help you up," I heard a smooth voice say. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. It was vice president Minamo, Suichi. My new partner.

Pfft. As if. He tried to help me up when he saw it. My secret. "Let go of me" I whispered shocked that someone had seen it.

He said huh dumbly. I looked up at him and glared.

This was the first time I had seen him up close before, his confused emerald green eyes questioning mine for an answer I couldn't give. He had vibrant red hair that went down to his mid-back. He really was handsome. I guess.

But I didn't spend much time dwelling on it. Instead I yelled at him to let me go and called him an asshole. I'm sure that suprised him at least enough to loosen his grip on me so I could get my arm out of his hands and make a run for it. So where to now? Meh. I'll just skip the rest of the day and slip into the public library.

Regular POV

"Oh. You are all dismissed. Except Yoshimi, who is to clean off the graffiti with a toothbrush," Ha'ri said with a wave of his hand.

"But Hari...!"Yoshimi started.

"No buts now go!" Ha'ri commanded. Everyone left off on their separate ways leaving Shigure and Ha'ri.

" Do you think this will work Ha'ri-kun? Do you think those three can save her?" Shigure said looking at the door.

"Hopefully, but I can't be sure. But if they don't, things are going to become very dangerous. We both saw the bandages, we both know what that means," Ha'ri said seriously.

"Yes. I think we should have someone check on her home life, but we can't since we need a permit, and I doubt calling home to ask would make things better. Who knows what could be going on there? They could be drunks or druggies. They could abuse her, or even possibly ....." Shigure trailed off. The two sat in quiet thought.

At the library:

"So your back again kagome? What happened now?" Kikyo questioned the girl trying to sneak in.

"Damn, you never seem to miss me! So what's up Kikyo? How did your date with Sessho go?" Kagome said smiling.

"You first." Kikyo smirked.

"Fine. meow I got in a verbal fight with the art teacher, so now they're trying to force me into the school play as punishment. You know how much I suck at doing things in front of people. So I'm screwed." Kagome sighed gazing around her safe haven.

"Oh yeah, I had a feeling you would show up, so I got us food from singkee (I no own it it's just a family owned restaurant that we are the favorite costumers of)" Kikyo said pulling out their Chinese food feast.

"Woot!" (e/r: I HATE THAT WORD!!!)Kagome smiled digging in."So, how did it go?" Kagome asked, face stuffed with noodles.

"You're not going to leave me alone about it are you?"

kagome shook her head

"fine well he took me to that fancy new Italian restaurant...um what was it called again....hm...oh yeah Mi Amour (something I actually own it means my love in french) "she said eyes getting sparkly.

"Wow that place is expensive! But isn't that a french name?" kagome commented.

"Yeah. Not like anyone cares that it's a french name. Oh, I wish you could have seen it, kagome, it was beautiful! We sat at the balcony over looking the rose garden and water fountains. While we ate, we were serenaded by a beautiful violin and flute duo.(e/r: YOSHIMI'S IDEA!!! QUATRE AND Trowa!!! We don't own that either...) They have the most beautiful chandelier above the dance floors, pure crystal with shards of rose quarts and amethyst glittering on the marble floor! Sesshomaru is the best dancer! Then, we took a walk in the park afterwards and watched the sunset at the pond. Finally, he took me home and gave me the sweetest kiss goodnight." She sighed spinning around.

"Your so lucky," Kagome sighed dreamily.

"You could have the same thing to if you just open yourself up to people more often. Really, if you just give a guy a chance you never know," Kikyo told her plopping back on the chair.

"I guess, but I want someone mature. who likes me for me, not the way I look. Someone...who can protect me and love me unconditionally even with my problems. Someone who sees ME," she replied.

"I"m sure you will, but guess what," Kikyo said grabbing something out of her desk.

"What?" Kagome said grabbing the pints of ice cream out of the mini fridge.

"They got in the new installment of unrequited love(another made up thing)" Kikyo said, handing it to her as she grabbing the brownie Sunday ice-cream.

"Yes! Thank God! It's defiantly taken long enough! What about the sixth book?" she asked excitedly grabbing the book and putting it in her knapsack.

"Yep. Here it is, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince,(and this I don't own this is the real name man all I got to say is that prince better be hot)" Kikyo said handing it over.

"Hey Kag-chan, do me a favor will ya?" she said

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked looking her in the eye.

"Will you go back to school? I don't want to see you to get in trouble with him..." she told her seriously.

"Alright, but just to let you know, I'm only doing this for you. I don't really care what that moron does to me. Well, see ya' later Kiki-chan!" she said walking out.

"Bye Kagome."

Well that's the end of this chappie I want some reviews before I put up another chapter and tell me what ya' think about the characters ,story plot, authors notes, everything. 'Kay? Well, see ya!

E/R: Just to let ya'll know, don't hate the editor. I have SOOO much to edit on Kagome's work, that I miss some. Gomen, and onegai forgive me. Thanks so much! See ya' next time. Maybe I'll get to be in the next one more... with Kyo... and his sexy butt... drool HURRY UP AND REVEIW SO YOU CAN SEE KYO AND YOSHIMI DESPERATLEY TRY TO PRACTICE!!!! VOTE FOR MORE YOSHIMI X KYO!!!!


End file.
